ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Ricker
Jacob Ricker is a friend turned enemy of Zachary Brown and is one of the villains of the Zachary Brown trilogy. Alongside Grace Tyler, he is the main antagonist in Diary of a Troubled Eighth Grader. Background Origins Jacob Ricker was born at some point prior to Zachary Brown in 2003 but certainly no earlier than 1999. Ricker attended middle school at Tower Placement School. He attempted to become Class President, but Helen McKeen surpassed him by two votes. He continued his education there into high school, at which point Ricker gathered to himself a posse of students and became known as the "cool kid" in Tower Placement. Personality Jacob Ricker is highly condescending, vain, and rude, always finding sadistic pleasure in putting other students down. He called Copper "supreme lump" referencing his obesity, even though it was not only completely unprovoked, but they did not even know each other at all. He was extremely narcissistic, as he believed high schoolers were far superior to junior high students, making him unbelievably ageist and absolutist. He never forgave anyone for ending their friendship with him. When Zachary Brown left his posse, he frequently made him a target of humiliation. When Brown tried de-stressing by hitting himself with an empty plastic bottle, Ricker said that every infant required a bottle. When his band's performance became a flop, Ricker claimed he was expecting music, not comedy. Ricker often made hypocritical statements, especially when it came to what he was attracted to, as he incessantly claiming that junior high students were "totally lame", he was romantically attracted to an eighth grader named Leven. Despite making fun of Copper for being obese, he later claimed that Summer Petersen was "too good" for Zachary Brown, even though Petersen weighed at least 412 pounds at the time.Boys vs. Girls 2, Chapter 17, Flight to Nevada Despite his shortcoming, he has eyes for the sweet and antisocial Leven, and appears to have genuine respect for his posse. Indeed, the posse seems to follow him out of admiration, not fear. Appearances ''Diary of a Troubled Eighth Grader Jacob Ricker is mysteriously missing from the rest of the franchise, despite having a strong presence at Tower Placement. In the events leading up to the final installment of the ''Zachary Brown trilogy, the epynonomous protagonist joined his posse, but he later defected, creating an enemy in Ricker. Throughout the first half of the book, Ricker made fun of Brown for a variety of things, such as hitting himself with a water bottle to calm himself. Ricker was also present at the first official performance of Engage the Krosse, which did not work out well. Afterwards, he taunted Brown and the other band members, saying that he expected some music, not comedy. Shortly afterwards, Ricker engaged in a brief relationship with Leven, who had a crush on Copper but had lost faith he liked her back, and was flattered by Ricker's attentions. Later on, Ricker learned that Tyler had become the Captain of the junior high team on Field Day. When he encountered Zachary Brown, he cited that he was preparing to be disappointed, in response to his claim that he enjoyed winning. Remembering that Tyler did not want her team to win, Ricker made a bet with Brown that middle school could not overcome high school in a single event. He then poked fun at Copper, calling him "Supreme Lump" attributing his ample weight, hoping to show to Brown, Copper, and their friends how middle schoolers were "totally lame". Copper's friend Izzy, who was enraged that he claimed Brown was not worthy of Summer Petersen, angrily told him to stop, in which he smugly questioned how they will enforce it. Leven intervened and demanded for Ricker to stop hurting Copper, and in the process, broke up with him. She ran away crying, leaving Ricker shocked and Copper confused. In preparation for Field Day, Ricker selected an athletic student named Rhett to run the three-legged race for his speed. Just before the event, Ricker and Brown discussed the terms of their bet: if Ricker won, Brown had to rejoin his posse; if Brown won, he got to humiliate Ricker in front of the entire school. Unfortunately for Ricker, he did not work well with Rhett during the race against Copper and Leven. Ricker believed Rhett was running too fast, while Rhett thought Ricker was too slow. Relationships Zachary Brown Jacob had once induced Zachary Brown as a member of his posse, but ultimately defected. Jacob despised Zach for his disloyalty and has humiliated him several times. Leven Leven was briefly the love interest of Jacob Ricker. He was taken by her adorable appearance and innocent personality, and wanted to date her. Leven was flattered by his affections because of his popularity, though her real reason for going out with him was a failed attempt to move on from Copper, whom she had intense feelings for. However, when Jacob poked fun at Copper, hoping to show to Brown, Copper, and their friends how middle schoolers were "totally lame". Leven intervened and demanded for Jacob to stop hurting Copper, and in the process, broke up with him. She ran away crying, leaving Jacob shocked. He later competed with her on Field Day. Ironically, he hated junior high students, so his hatred for her was hypocritical. Summer Petersen ]] Jacob evidently thought Summer Petersen was attractive, as he said she was a "strangely pretty genius" and "too good" for Zachary. He may have had a crush on her, but it is far more likely he found her attractive without being attracted to her. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fobbles Category:Zachary Brown characters Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Lovers Category:Students Category:D.I.T. characters